A New Beginning
by Cherry0214
Summary: Totally re-written on my new name! Look in my pro for the link to my name.
1. The New Kid

WARNINGS: SLASH! Lots of lovely slash! This story will have drug and alcohol use, and so I am in no way making a bad influence on you people, I will say this: DRUG AND ALCOHOL ARE BAD! They wont do anything in the long run for you (good) I can say from experience. Rated R for a reason.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters here and there. If you're a huge HP fan, like myself, you'll know who is mine. JKR owns Harry and Co…sadly. sniff I hate my life. Hides under my blanket (Ps. Raven: I WILL HAVE THE CORNER ONE DAY!) (B/N: NO YOU WON'T!!!) Song belongs to The Clash. (GREAT BAND) Its called **"All the Young Punks (New Boots and Contracts)"**

A/N: I'm back with a story…again! I have three started right now, I know, and I don't update all the time. (B/N: don't worry, I have four, and three one-shots) A Different Kind of Greaser is on hold for probably two weeks…sorry! DON'T KILL ME! I will post the next chapter to The Other Side as soon as I know for sure Raven is done with it. (B/N: I am. Remember, we had this conversation already and I sent it to you.) Wrong Turn will have a new chapter no later than Friday…before midnight, I promise. I have to warn you now that chapters will be shorter than normal until December 16 because of that paper I have to do for English. Thank you to my lovely beta, Raven. (B/N: Welcome!) You got me hooked on AFI. (Thanks a lot!) (B/N: YAY) I'm sorry…this is again Harry/Draco slash…and Harry is of course a bad boy. (B/N: Wouldn't expect anything else from you Cherry) BUT!!! And a very big but at that!!! This is totally AU and is NON-magic! They are all normal teenagers and there is no magic at all! They are all 17 and seniors. Oh…and they are in America. Well…Harry moved to America…so he, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley are the only Brits.

Chapter one: That New Kid

New school.

New town.

New country.

New life.

The question is would Harry Potter turn his around?

"Ok, boy, you ruin it this time and your in for it," Growled Vernon, Harry's giant uncle, grabbing Harry's black "Ramones" T-shirt.

"Whatever," was Harry's bland retort, though inside he was hoping this would blow over smoothly.

"Don't you talk back to me, boy. Moving to America had better knock this…punk out of you, or whatever you call it. And you bloody well not get into any trouble." With a final smack to the face Vernon went into the new house, setting up the smallest room for Harry. In it there was a bed and…nothing else, and the fat man placed dead bolts on the door.

Sighing, Harry dragged his things up the stairs, which included his clothing, guitar, amp, lyric books, CDs, ipod, laptop, skateboard, and boom box, all personally bought. The Dursley's never bought anything for Harry except for food, so Harry had a job along with his family's money, which his parents left for him when they died.

_Stupid fucking parents_ thought Harry as he dragged his few possessions up the stairs. Even thought he didn't know them, he hated his parents with a fiery passion. They had to go and die and leave him in this hell hole, even if it wasn't done purposely, and he was sure they didn't want it. He was cold. He had to be.

Stepping into his room, after a long look at the many dead bolts on his door, he closed said door. With a long sigh he set his beautiful electric red guitar on his unmade bed and put the small practice amp under his bed along with the connections. Everything else Harry set on the floor by the window, except for his clothes, school supplies, and accessories, which went in the closet.

Vernon stormed into the room at that moment and pulled Harry by his hair, slamming him up against the wall.

"Look, you freak, we're going out tonight, so you have to find a way to feed yourself. Just close your door when you go out." And then he was gone, driving away with the family to go to a nice place to eat.

Harry Potter was a 17-year-old 'rebel without a cause' as some would say. His unruly raven hair was held up in 1 inch twisted spikes with blue highlights, thin bangs flowing over his eyes. (B/N: Ooo, like the lead singer in Green Day, except without the blue) (A/N: The lead singer is Billy Joe. Jaeeze! Get it straight) He had glasses but did not always wear them, sticking to contacts most of the time. Without the black bulky glasses you could see his unnaturally green eyes, which he unknowingly, inherited from his mother. Harry stood at 5' 8," give or take a few inches. He was skinny, but had very fine definition and a flat stomach with washboard abs. (B/N: Love the look Cherry!)

Out of the pocket of his black baggy bondage pants Harry pulled a custom made Slytherin wallet with the chain attached. (A/N: The Slytherin thing will be explained later) (B/N: It better be!) Looking inside he saw he had his credit card and around $100.00 in cash. So, with the knowledge that he had enough money to get a new CD, new trunks for his board, a new tongue and eyebrow ring, and some fast food, Harry set out, riding his skate board down the street, listening to his ipod.

Hanging about down the market street

I spent a lot of time on my feet  
When I saw some passing yabbos  
We did chance to speak

I knew how to sing  
y' know an  
They knew how to pose  
An' one of them had a Les Paul  
Heart attack machine

All the young punks  
Laugh your life  
Cos there ain't much to cry for  
All the young cunts  
Live it now  
Cos there ain't much to die for

Everybody wants to bum  
A ride on the rock 'n' roller coaster  
And we went out  
Got our name in small print on the poster  
Of course we got a manger  
Though he ain't the mafia  
A contract is a contract  
When they get 'em out on yer

You gotta drag yourself to work  
Drag yourself to sleep  
You're dead from the neck up  
By the middle of the week

Face front you got the future shining  
Like a piece of gold  
But I swear as we get closer  
It look more like a lump of coal  
But it's better than some factory  
Now that's no place to waste your youth  
I worked there for a week once  
I luckily got the boot

As he rolled up to McDonalds he saw two groups of teens his age, separate from each other, hanging out near their cars. One group had very preppy clothing on, polo shirts and all. The other looked slightly preppy, but you could tell were not popular.

In the non-popular group, Harry noticed a _very_ attractive blonde boy with hair going to just above his shoulders, perfectly straight and falling in his eyes. The blonde's style was slightly more dressy punk than Harry's, but way not preppy.

He was wearing worn out boot cut jeans that were ripped and tattered at the bottom, finished with black high top converse which were also very worn, much like Harry's. (Harry's were a lot more worn out that this teen's.) The dark green shirt he wore had "The Clash" written on it in messy bold white lettering.

One word to described this boy: _yummy._

"HEY FREAK!" Someone from the popular group yelled. Harry, still rolling up to the door, turned his head to glare at them, his eyebrow ring glittering in the sunlight. With a swift movement he gave then a finger, ollied onto the sidewalk, and hopped off of his board.

"HEY FREAK!" They yelled again. Harry sighed, pulled off his headphones, sticking his ipod in his oversized pocket, and turned to them.

"SOD OFF YOU BLOODY WANKERS!" And with that he walked in the door. The group of teens that appeared to not be popular followed him inside, standing behind him as he ordered.

"I would like a burger and a coke," Harry said, his British accent full. The girl taking his order giggled, wrung it up, and began playing with her hair, looking flirtily at him. (B/N: Typical shallow prep)

"So, you new in town?" Harry rolled his eyes at the question.

"NOOOO." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh, a funny one." Harry got annoyed by then and said,

"Look, hate to say it, but I don't swing your way."

"What? You mean you're a fag?" She asked.

"No, because where I come from, that would be a cigarette." He said.

"What...?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, bloody hell," Harry sighed, rubbing his temples with his black-painted nails, "Gay? Queer? Homosexual?" Still the girl looked perplexed so Harry yelled,

"I LIKE GUYS!!!!!"

"Ew…are you for real?" She looked disgusted as she handed Harry his food. Harry walked out of the building and sat on the curb to eat. Obviously people here were very homophobic. When he was almost done with his burger the not popular group came and sat by him.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," A slightly bushy haired, but not ugly, girl held her hand out. Harry looked at it, at the girl, and took a bite out of his burger.

"I'm Ron Weasley, this is my younger sister Ginny, they're Seamus, Dean, and of course, who could forget-" Began a tall and gangly, but, again, not bad looking red head with many freckles.

"-Draco Malfoy," The blonde said, holding out his hand. This time, Harry took it, and to his shock, Draco kissed his hand.

"FAG!" Yelled another one of the kids from the other group. This time Harry had had it. People here were very rude. Harry rose, setting his meal on his skate board, and walked swiftly over to the group. With one swift movement Harry grabbed the collar of the guy who had called him and/or Draco a fag, and swung his fist back before plowing it into his face.

The teen fell to the ground and didn't get back up, his nose bleeding as if it were broken. One of the other guys jumped on Harry's back, grabbing him around the neck, but Harry grabbed his arm and flung him over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Something you'll learn real fast," Harry began, kicking one of the guys that was on the ground and glaring at the others, "is that you do not want to fuck with me. I will bloody well make your lives a living hell. Just think about why I moved here in the first place."

Harry walked back over to where his food and his new friends were. He sat down, finished his burger, and began on his fries. He could sense people looking at him, and knew Draco was one of them. Harry was in for it now he knew it. If the Dursley's found out he was screwed. Quietly he played with his tongue stud until someone spoke up,

"What was that and how did you learn it?" Ron gasped.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Seamus, the sandy blonde-haired teen said.

Harry smirked to himself and took out his cigarettes, lightly one up, and taking a long, long drag from it.(B/N: Cigarettes is bad for you! Yup yup!!)

"I," Harry chuckled darkly to himself, "learned that from years and years of practice."

"What does that mean?" Draco asked then added, "And by the way, thanks. I've been meaning to do that for a long time."

BEEP, BEEP! 

"SHIT!" Harry yelled and stood, grabbing his things hastily. Vernon got out of the car and walked swiftly up to Harry, grabbing his hair.

"What the bloody hell did you do here, freak? Got into a fight already?" To make sure Harry knew he was mad he pulled hard on his hair, causing Harry to wince and his spikes to get slightly messed up.

"I don't know why we took you in after your loser parents died, boy!" Vernon roughly pulled Harry forward causing Harry to drop his board. Vernon shoved Harry into the car and slammed the door shut, and Harry put his guard up again, looking out the window with eyes of ice.

A/N: So, what do you think so far? (B/N: Loved it!)That's 5 whole pages! YAY for me! I was typing this while watching A Walk to Remember and it just…came! PLEASE give me suggestions, you people never do!!!!!!!

PS: If you want updates, look on my profile.

PPS: For my story Wrong Turn one of you said thank you for writing it because it helped you cope with abuse. Don't worry, it helps me too. I wanted to say that, so you know you're not alone.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

-Cherry


	2. Reasons for Living

WARNINGS: Slash, as always, great H/D slash. I'm so predictable. Swearing, "adult themes" and drugs, alcohol, abuse. If any of these things bother you, well…buggar off and leave me the hell alone. You flame me, I will hunt you down and kill you with a spoon. Homophobes especially.

DISCLAIMER: Harry and Draco are my property and I can force them to do whatever I (or Mike and Scott) want to do in order to make me/us happy. grins slyly at the thought Yeah right snorts if only! That, sadly, is only in mine and my gay and in love friend's dreams. J.K Rowling, on the other hand…damn I am jealous of that girl. But, I do own this plot and since this is fan fiction I can make them do as I please!

A/N: Wow, I got some pretty good feedback for this story! I'm on a writing role. I've updated all but one of my stories! Go me!

**Lampshadesrgreat: **Yeah, AU is the best. Sigh People should really write more of it. (Wink, wink, hint, hint. Psst, that's so all of you!)

**Lenjade: **Thank you so much for your suggestions! I love getting them, and hardly anyone does give them! I like your idea, but I don't think I'm going to go with the whole Draco being a slut thing. The rest of the stuff about Harry chilling out and everything, yeah, I'm going to use that. Thank you so much!

**Chrystal: **I'm not quite sure where they live…lol. But it's a place like where I live because there are hardly anyone that dress like me (Harry and Draco, even though Draco is more of a dressy punk than an all out heavy metal punk. I'm kind of both) and I get discriminated against all the time. I mean, I've had a chair thrown at me before.

**IceNecromancer: **Thanks for the advice. Yeah, I'm usually a lot more descriptive in my writing, but I just wanted to get that chapter out and see how you people like it, so then I can take more care in my later writing. Thank you for the review.

**Master-of-Wind:** Thank you for your review! I love AU non-magic, especially when its Harry/Draco slash AND Harry's a punk-ish kind of guy. That's just me, but I say there should be more stories like that. Yes, dark, but not evil, Harry is my favorite.

**Iced –forest: **Yeah, being pulled by your hair in front of people is embarrassing. It's happened to me before. Just, you know, not by my uncle because I don't…live…with my uncle…yeah…ok…that was odd, now I'm rambling. Thank you a lot for reviewing, hope to see your review for the next chapter…and hopefully all of them.

**Doughgurl2008: **Thank you for saying you love it! I love hearing that people love my stories! And yes, everyone but Harry and the Dursleys are American. Harry and the family (if you can call it that) moved from Surrey for various reasons that will be explained later.

Chapter two: ?

When Vernon pulled into the driveway and turned the car off Harry knew he was in for it. They had only been in town for less than 24 hours and he had already gotten in a fight. Vernon was not pleased, not pleased at all.

"Alright boy, what was it this time?" Vernon asked, dragging Harry inside by his arm, leaving a mark that would bruise.

"They instigated me. They were making fun of…something about me," Harry said, almost letting slip that he was gay.

"And what would that be, you bloody brat?" Vernon spat, slapping Harry.

"Just…being me, being a freak." For some reason Harry was beginning to believe these words, and that frightened him.

"I brought you into my home when you were a child when your parents died and you have been nothing but ungrateful-"

"Ungrateful?" Harry yelled, interrupting Vernon, knowing it was going to piss him off but not caring at this moment, "I'm ungrateful? That's pretty funny when basically all my life I have been doing _all_ of your housework! I've done everything you have told me to all my life!"

"Why you-" Vernon didn't even finish his sentence before he slammed his fist into Harry's face, causing him to fall backwards into the wall.

Harry was no new comer to pain, but being hit by someone that is supposed to love and care for you hurts way more than a normal gang fight or something like that. Before Harry had time to move Vernon's fist slammed into his stomach and he doubled over.

"Let that be a lesson boy," Vernon said coldly, "You know I can do worse. We're leaving tonight in a few hours," He continued, "And we will not be back until tomorrow night. We are leaving you here, and if we come back and there is _anything _wrong, I'm warning you right now you will be sorry."

"So, what do you think of new kid?" Ron asked the group as they walked back to Draco's manor. The Malfoy's were quite rich.

"He's cool," Dean said, throwing a rock at a mailbox as they walked, missing it by a great feat.

"I liked him," Draco smiled as he said this. Oh yes, he liked him a lot.

"Oh, our little Draco has the love bug," Hermione smiled, slapping Draco playfully on the arm.

"What was with that fat guy coming and getting him? He looked like he was getting a little…rough with him," Ron asked, looking around at the houses like he was magically going to see Harry's. And…would you look at that, he did.

"Hey…" Draco started,

"Yeah, that's where Harry moved in. Who are the fat people and the one skinny woman? And…where is Harry?" Ron stated.

"I think I should bring his skateboard back," Draco said, walking a little faster.

"Wait," Hermione said, grabbing his arm and holding him back, "Wait for them to leave." She said, pointing at the car. When it pulled out of the driveway and was gone out of sight, the group walked up the door.

When they got to the door they heard a piano playing, and a soft voice singing. It was a very calming music that no one expected from hard ass Harry, but here was the music, in Harry's house when Harry was alone.

_Everyone's looking, everyone hides _

_Everyone's telling, but everyone lies _

_We're changing the subject, we're turning away_

_Away from the heart of it all _

_You say this is happy_

_Do you think this is fun?_

_Well it's only a firefly to the light of the sun  
You say this is living, you feel so alive  
Well you know everything dies _

Ron rang the doorbell and the music stopped abruptly. There was a moment when there was no noise and then there was the sound of feet coming down the steps, a soft clanging, and the sound of shoes on wood.

The door opened and Harry stood in the doorway with the same pair of pants he had on earlier but he had no shirt on, his hair very messed up, and a large bruise on his face and stomach.

"Oh, my God, what happened?" Asked Draco.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Asked Harry coldly. His mask was up again.

"You dropped your skateboard," Draco said softly, holding up his hand which held the skateboard. Harry took it and said,

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," Ron stepped up now. Harry stepped aside,

"Come in. They wont be back until tomorrow night, but I know they'll be calling about every hour to make sure I'm not messing up their house or something. Follow me," Harry began walking up the stairs and everyone followed to a room that had numerous dead bolts on it.

They walked in and saw that it was basically empty. On the floor sat a guitar, practice amp, music sheets, paper, notebooks, pencils, boom box, and a keyboard. (A/N: Last chapter I forgot to mention the keyboard…oops…lets just pretend I did.)

"Were you singing that?" Shamus asked. Harry nodded and sat down in front of the keyboard again, closing the notebooks and putting the spare sheets of notebook paper in them, pushing them under his bed.

"It's a song by Duncan Skeik. People don't usually see me as a person to like his music, but I do. He's not very known and kind of strange, but his music is very calming. He's very intelligent, and knowing about how the real world works. I like him."

"Who's this again?" Shamus asked. Harry laughed and began playing the piano again, but stopped, not wanting to sing in front of them. This was the first time that people accepted him so easily. He didn't want them to think he was strange.

Draco looked at Harry and his breath hitched. This teen was the most beautiful thing the blonde boy had ever seen, even with the bruises. But how had to gotten them? He was very curious and had his suspicions, but didn't want to say anything in fear of upsetting him. _  
_"Sing something," Hermione said, sitting down. Harry nodded and began playing again, picking up where he left off with the song, his hands flowing across the keys.

_Even my wonder,_

Harry paused and pushed a button on the keyboard. Here a bass picked up, alone with another keyboard sound.

_Even my fear  
Only amount to a couple of tears  
There is a rhythm, it's near and it's far  
It flows through the heart of us_

_Welcome to another day  
It doesn't seem that different 'cause nothing has changed  
I try to remember, try to remember  
When we were just running in place  
Reasons for living, never come cheap  
But even your best ones can put me to sleep  
What I am saying or trying to say  
Is that there must be a better way _

_Even my wonder, even my fear  
Only amount to a couple of tears  
There is a rhythm, it's near and it's far  
It flows through the heart of us_

_It's already in you, it's already there  
You may disagree, but I don't really care  
Did you ever find out, did you ever find out  
What's at the heart of us?  
Did you ever find out?  
Did you ever find out what's at the heart?_

_Did you ever find out?_

_Did you ever find out what's at the heart?_

_Tell me all your wildest dreams_

_I don't really care _

_You don't know what they mean_

_Raiding the closets_

_With skeleton keys_

_You know it's easier than you think_

_Even my wonder, even my fear  
Only amount to a couple of tears  
There is a rhythm, it's near and it's far  
It flows through the heart of us_

_Your reasons for living_

_Are all very fine_

_Did you ever find out?_

_Did you ever find out?_

_What's at the heart of us? _

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

"Wow," Draco said, not able to take his eyes off of Harry. The phone range and Harry stood to answer it. Harry grabbed the cordless out of his Aunt and Uncle's room and walked back into his.

"Hello?"

"_Boy, we forgot something. We'll be back in a minute." _And Vernon hung up.

"SHIT!" Harry yelled.

"What?"

"Ok, all of you, stay here and do not come out of your room no matter what you do."

"BOY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Coming Uncle Vernon!" Harry put a shirt on and went down the stairs.

"What is this?" He asked, pointing to his skateboard, abandoned on the floor.

"What does it look like?" Harry regretted saying that as soon as they came out of his mouth but…too late.

Vernon grabbed his hair and pulled him to his face.

"Don't get smart with me, boy. I forgot my wallet, go and get it."

"Yes sir!" Harry said mockingly but Vernon didn't catch it. Harry marched up the stairs in an army type fashion and grabbed Vernon's wallet. He walked back down the stairs, saluted Vernon, handed the wallet back, and once Vernon was gone, cracked up.

Walking back up the stairs he was in a better mood than he had been in a while. And plus: he got to see a very good looking blonde any second.

TBC…

A/N: What did you think? I had fun writing this LONG (long! It was long! Yay!) chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and give suggestions! I love getting both!!!

-Cherry


	3. Truth or Dare

WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, and slash…lovely H/D slash! There will also probably be drug use at some point, which is bad, mm-Kay.

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and co. Granted, I will have characters that are mine in there at some point or another, but in majority, J.K Rowling own it. The song is Platypus (I hate you) by Green Day.

A/N: Ok, yes, this is an AU fiction where there is no magic what so ever. And, as usual, Harry and Draco are pretty OOC but I try to make it believable. Sorry it's taking me so long to get my stories out…I've been so busy its not even funny. With my English paper and some personal things that have been going on I've been swamped. I have something wrong with my throat and my band has had to cancel all of out gigs because I can't sing right now or I will damage my vocal cords permanently. I have to get vocal lessons all over again, which blows because I've already been through this once before and it was damn expensive. Well…that's it, but I am trying to get them out, so please bear with me. Also, I would like to thank my beta, Blackraven13 for not only being my beta but for my friend through difficult times.

PS, it wont let me spell Shamus's name like they do in the book for some odd reason…sorry.

Chapter Three: Truth or Dare

Harry walked back up the stairs, still laughing. When he opened the door to his room he was greeted by many worried faces. Sadly, Harry could still not stop laughing. This was the first time he had been able to talk back to Vernon without getting in major trouble. It was like Vernon new there were people upstairs who would call the cops if anything went wrong.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, almost breathless. He seemed the most worried out of the people there. It was strange how people could care so much about someone even after just meeting them. I guess that's what they mean by love at first sight.

"I just talked back to Vernon for the first time in my life…it was bloody brilliant!" Harry grinned and sat in front of his keyboard again. Slowly he began playing some Beethoven. When he was greeted with many strange looked he stopped and stared at everyone, quite annoyed.

"What?" He asked, making some of them flinch.

"Well," Hermione began, but Ron finished for her,

"Why are you playing classical music? And, uh…who wrote what you're playing?"

"First of all, _Ron_," Harry spit out. These people were very, very dumb, "I am playing it because I don't just like punk, metal, rock, grunge…you know, that kind of music. I appreciate all types of music except for rap. Hip-hop, and R&B, especially if it's done well. This person that wrote this was,"

"Beethoven," Draco finished in almost a whisper, examining his nails. Everyone stared in shock at him now; many had their mouths hanging open.

"Oh," Draco huffed. "Don't look at me like that. You know who my father is. When I was little he sent to me every and all piano teachers, stating that it would make me a better person. I didn't enjoy playing but I love listening to it…especially Beethoven."

"He was a genius," Harry said, smiling at Draco. Where were these feelings coming from? He had never, ever felt this way towards anyone, not even his old boyfriends, "To me, he was the greatest musician of all time…you could say my idol, but I do like to think The Sex Pistols are my idol…the Godfathers of Punk. Green Day isn't bad, either." Harry smirked at the strange looks he was getting.

"Who are those people?" Dean asked, looking very confused. "The Sex Pistols, Green Day?"

"Gasp," Harry said, placing a hand over his heart in a shocked manor, you have never heard of The Sex Pistols or Green Day? I am very, very ashamed." Harry shook his head in mock shame and pulled out his guitar and practice amp, setting them up. When everything was ready he began playing (without the bass and drums and all):

_Your rise and fall  
Back up against the wall  
What goes around is coming back and haunting you  
It's time to quit  
Cause you ain't worth the shit  
Under my shoes or the piss on the ground_

No one loves you and you know it  
Don't pretend that you enjoy it or you don't care  
Cause now I wouldn't lie or tell you all the things you want  
to hear.  
I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

I heard your sick  
Sucked on that cancer stick  
A throbbing tumor and a radiation high  
Shit out of luck  
And now your time is up  
It brings me pleasure just to know you're going to die

Dickhead, Fuckface, cock smoking, mother fucking, asshole,  
dirty twat, waste of semen, I hope you die 

_HEY_

Red eye, code blue  
I'd like to strangle you  
And watch your eyes bulge right out of your skull  
When you go down  
Head first into the ground  
I'll stand above you just to piss on your grave

"Good ol' Green Day. Doesn't get much better than that," Draco sighed, looking Harry in the eyes.

"What…huh…they…but…" Shamus said, not quite sure what to say to that.

"That's so vulgar!" Hermione yelled.

"I know," Harry smiled.

"So…" Ron said, "What do you want to do?"

"There isn't much we can do around here. But like I said, I can't go anywhere."

"How about," Shamus grinned, "Truth or dare?"

"Great idea, ok, you first, Shamus," Ron yawned, leaning against the bed.

"Ok…" Shamus though for a moment, "Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, are you attracted to Harry?"

"Yes."

Many oo's and ah's were heard.

"Ok, my turn," Draco played with his worn out shoe lace, flicking his silk hair out of his face with a jerk of his head, "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…make out with Hermione here."

"What…? NO!" Ron was outraged. He liked Hermione…a lot…but he didn't want to kiss her and tell her and everything.

"Fine," Draco sighed, "Then you have to make out with me."

"UGH!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione by her shoulders and kissing her full on the lips, tongue and all. Hermione was shocked at first, but then melted into the kiss, which was over far too soon for her liking. When Ron pulled away he was blushing as red as his hair, which was saying something.

"Ok…" Ron stated. Coughing and fixing his rumpled hair, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, this is easy, I dare you to kiss Draco."

Harry and Draco crawled to the middle of the circle, as you are supposed to do (Hermione and Ron didn't because Ron was in too much of a hurry to not kiss Draco) and looked each other in the eyes. As soon as silver met emerald something clicked, like a switch chanting, _DO IT, DO IT! _And Draco brought a hand up to Harry's face where there was the slight bruise.

Running his fingers in circular motions on the bruise, Draco ran the soft pads of his fingers up to Harry's forehead, brushing the fringe out of his eyes. Then, ever so slowly, Draco ran his fingers down the middle of Harry's face, in-between his eyes, down his perfect nose, and finally resting on his lips, every movement as tender as the next.

Draco ran his thumb over Harry's perfect, plump, very kissable bottom lip, and felt Harry's breath hitch. Slowly, ever so slowly, Draco brought the hand that was on Harry's lips to the back of his neck, and the other on his waist, bringing the raven-haired teen in closer. Their breaths ghosted across one another's faces, eyes still locked, chests flush up against each other's, hearts racing together. It was something that you only get in a movie.

And finally, Harry closed his eyes, and Draco took this as a sign. Equally as slowly and tenderly, Draco, who was taller than Harry, even kneeling on the ground, bent down slightly and pressed their warm lips together, massaging Harry's with his own. Neither knew how long they were kissing before Draco brushed his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was very soon granted.

It was heaven for both of the teens as tongue met in Harry's mouth, massaging each other in a way neither had felt. It was a slow loving kiss, heads tilting in each direction in turn; noses softly pressing against the opposite's cheek in an adorable way that made on-lookers want to sigh 'awww'. Harry's arms, which before were limply at his side, went up to Draco's neck, wrapping themselves around it and pulling him closer still. At the same time, Draco brought both his arms around Harry's slim waist, trying to pull them closer, if it were possible.

Finally they broke apart, arms still where they were before, breath dancing on their lips, the taste of the other on their lips, lingering and tingling. They didn't break eye contact for many long moments, just staring, trying to see into the other's soul. (which wasn't working, let me tell you) Their chest still touched and they were bumping into each other, breathing hard from lack of oxygen. Their noses rubbed up against each other, and they stayed there until there was a soft cough.

"Well…" Hermione said, who was flushed deep red and fanning herself. She had obviously enjoyed the show.

"That was so cute!" Dean yelled. He was not gay, or a female, so the show did not turn him on at all, but he found it too adorable for words.

"Do you want to go out with me to the mall and then a movie tomorrow?" Draco asked Harry.

TBC…

A/N: I know, I'm mean. What will Harry say? Hm…if could be a no, or a maybe, or a yes. You never know with me as a writer. So…what did you think? I really, really tried to make the make-out session between Harry and Draco as fluffy and adorable as possible, without making it sickening sweet. Obviously this is going to be one of those sappy "Love at first sight" stories, but I wanted to do one. Don't worry, Harry isn't tame yet. He will get upset about something in the next chapter and go out to get drunk and high. And guess who's going to find him? Please tell me what you thought of the make out scene…I really did try. Suggestions please? I'll try to update soon, promise.

-Cherry

ps. If you want updates on anything, go to my Pro on 


	4. readread

Ok, you all can get pissed at me for this, but right now it doesn't matter. I'm getting a different name: **squirrelswillrule **on for various reasons that you can see on my pro for that name. I will be re-writing all my stories, revising, and everything, over the course of the next two weeks. After that, I will have new chapters up for all my stories, and they will be pretty long, I promise. After that I will be back to my normal once a week updates, promise. I advise you to, if you've read my stories already, to re-read/skim them again because I will be changing plot lines, and greatly so in A New Beginning.. That's all, please don't me mad at me, but if you want an explination, like I said before, go to my pro for the name in bold above, and read my reasoning…it's a good reason, I promise. So, you'll hear from me soon. If you want me to e-mail you once I have a certain story up or something, send to me in a review or something your e-mail address. Thank you, and again, sorry.


End file.
